A Different Way
by hhmmm-shadowhunters
Summary: What if Clary had always been a shadowhunter? What if she was raised and trained just as the rest of them? Well, in this story, she was. And she's one of the best shadowhunters of her age. But when strange things start happening, will her and her friends be able to handle it? My first TMI story so please forgive me if it's terrible!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMI or the characters **

"Clary! Duck!" Isabelle yells. Clary ducks just a second before a claw reaches out at her. A moment later Clary reaches out with her blade, slicing a cut about three inches deep into the demon. A black liquid spills out and the demon lets out a sound that sounds like a scream before disappearing. "That was almost too easy," Isabelle comments as she comes to stand in front of Clary.

Clary shrugs, placing her dagger back into her weapons belt, "Maybe. But remember, we only came after this one. Jace and Alec said there were at least two demons with them. We just got the easier end of the deal." Isabelle mutters something about how unfair it was that they got the easy demon as she and Clary walk out to leave.

"Very impressive," someone comments.

Isabelle and Clary both jump in surprise. Clary silently curses herself for not hearing the person approach.

"Calm down, it's just us," Alec says. Isabel and Clary both turn to see Alec and Jace leaning against the wall.

Clary and Isabelle both relax. As Clary and Isabelle start to walk towards the two boys it becomes evident that Jace is cut up pretty bad.

"Are you okay?" Clary asks, rushing up to him. She places a hand on his cheek, just a bit away from a bad cut on his chin.

"M'fine," Jace replies. He leans a bit into Clary's hand and places both his hands on her waist, drawing her into him.

"He says he's fine, but you should see his shoulder," Alec adds. Clary looks up at Jace with a questioning look.

"I'm fine, really-" Jace tries to say but Clary's already pushing his jacket and shirt sleeves off his shoulder. Clary tries to hide her surprise when she sees Jace's shoulder but she most have done a pretty crappy job at it because Isabelle turns her attention towards them.

"What?" she asks, trying to see Jace's shoulder over Clary, who's still standing in front of Jace.

"It's just um…nothing," Clary says, quickly pushing Jace's jacket and shirt sleeve back into place, although she regrets it when Jace winces in pain. After all, he did have a pretty nasty gash on his shoulder.

"When we get back to the Institute, you're going to let me give you an _Iratze_." Clary says it as a fact, she's not asking. Jace nods his head and takes her hand, pulling her towards the exit of the old warehouse they had been fighting in.

Isabelle and Alec follow behind them, muttering something under breathes as they walk. They've walked about halfway to the subway station when Clary's phone goes off.

"Who is it?" Jace asks as Clary pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"My mom," Clary replies as she presses 'answer'.

"Clary, sweetie, where are you?" Jocelyn asks.

"Uh, just walking to the subway on our way to the Institute," Clary replies. Jocelyn breathes out a sigh of relief.

"So you're all okay? You? Jace? Isabelle? Alec? You're all alright, right?" Jocelyn says.

Clary looks down in confusion, "Yeah, of course we're fine. We know what we're doing when we go out hunting, Mom."

"No, I know. It's just…. There was a shadowhunter found dead in Central Park, they haven't been identified yet but we know it's a teenager. No one could get a hold of you guys so we didn't know what to think," Jocelyn says.

"Oh," Clary replies.

"Yeah, hurry back, okay?" Jocelyn says.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Mom. I love you," Clary says.

"Bye, I love you," Jocelyn replies before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Alec asks, although it's clear they all heard what Jocelyn said.

"There was a shadowhunter found dead in Central Park. They don't know who it is but they know it's a teenager, and they couldn't get a hold of us so they just kinda started thinking and well, yeah," Clary says.

They hurry their pace then, making it to the subway ten minutes earlier than they would have if they continued to walk as slowly as they had been before. On the train they're all nervous and distracted. What if they know the dead shadowhunter? It could very well be one of their good friends.

Clary sighs and Jace grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. Clary smiles softly and leans her head against his shoulder. She is worried for her friends, and she feels terribly upset for the dead shadowhunter, but she can't help but be happy that she's here with Jace.

She's almost lost him quite a few times, and every time she's reminded that he's still fine and alive and here with her, she can't help but smile. After all, she loves him more than she's ever loved anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is pretty long, compared to my normal chapters. It's +2k words! This chapter is mostly just background information, but I thought it was cute. Hope you enjoy. Also, sorry for my lack of updating! I hope this longish chapter makes up for the lack of updates?(: Love ya! Xx**

**.:*:.  
**

"Dammit Jace, would you hold still for a moment?" Alec asks, pulling Jace's arm out to him in annoyance for the third time.

"Shh," Jace replies, trying to stand up. He's trying to hear what Maryse is saying to Robert and Jocelyn. As soon as the group got back to the Institute and they knew they were fine and safe, they kicked them out to talk 'official business', which was apparently too 'grown up' for them.

"Clary," Alec says in exasperation. "Will you please get your boyfriend to hold still long enough for me to put an _Iratze _on him?"

Clary's eyes flick up from the screen of her phone. "What?" she asks. Alec had gotten most of her attention when he said her name, but she was still too involved in the text she was writing.

"I said," Alec says in a clearly impatient tone. "Will you please make your boyfriend hold still for just a moment? I'm trying to give him an Iratze but he won't hold still long enough for me to draw it."

Clary shrugs, "If he won't hold still, don't give him one."

"But-" Alec starts to protest, but Clary cuts him off.

"It'll make him learn to hold still, Alec. And, it will teach him to listen to his _Parabatai_," Clary says.

"So, you don't care if I'm in pain?" Jace cuts in, turning to Clary with a grin. Clary shrugs once again.

"I do care, but it seems you don't. Why should I care if you don't?" she says, although she's pretty sure Jace can see through it. She hates to see Jace in pain, and it's clear to her that he is. Even Jace would feel the pain of that nasty gash on his shoulder.

Jace sighs, holding his arm out in Alec's direction. "Mark me," he says before quietly adding, "Please." Alec nods before bring his Steele down on Jace's skin, pressing it lightly as he draws the Rune. Clary smiles at the two of them before turning back down to her phone to see if she had gotten a reply yet. She faintly hears Jace and Alec talking about something they had done when they were thirteen, something incredibly stupid and embarrassing. Isabelle joins in the conversation then, and Clary is suddenly reminded of when she first met Jace and how they got together.

She knew the Lightwoods pretty well before she started hanging around them often. When her mother left Alicante and came to New York after what her father had done, she decided to still raise Clary as a Shadowhunter. She trained her and tutored her the same way she would have been taught at an Institute. Every few years or so Jocelyn would take Clary down to the New York Institute so she could talk with Maryse and Robert and Clary could interact with other Shadowhunters her own age. Although when she was around ten and her mother brought her to the Institute after only about a month of being there last, there was another boy there.

Maryse called the boy Jace, but Clary knew it wasn't his real name, she heard Maryse tell her mother that much when she thought Clary wasn't listening. Isabelle and Alec were both fascinated by the boy and they all tried to talk to him, or get him to play with them. He'd always brush off their attempts that first time Clary met him. So she had just gone off with Isabelle to the weapons room because there was something Isabelle wanted to show her. Alec had insisted on going with them, but Isabelle told him to stay with Jace. She said she wanted 'girl time' with Clary since she was always with boys.

The next time Clary saw the Lightwoods and Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace were all very close. Clary felt left out, as they were all like siblings and they saw each other daily, and they only saw Clary once or twice every few years. They had also reached the age where boys and girls just couldn't be friends because they had to 'like' each other. And at twelve and thirteen, for Isabelle, Jace, and Clary, and fourteen for Alec, almost everything was awkward. So that visit had been pretty much terrible. Sometime during the visit Clary and Isabelle trader phone numbers.

The two girls texted a lot and ended up meeting up and hanging out together quite a bit after that. That was also when Clary introduced Simon and Isabelle to each other. Simon was a mundane boy, but he and Clary had been good friends for a while and Clary had spilled the whole Shadowhunter secret to him by accident. Clary also would have introduced Simon to Alec and Jace, but to do that they'd have to come over to her house or they'd have to go meet up somewhere, and since Clary had developed a small crush on Jace, she thought it'd be too awkward. Isabelle had somehow gotten Clary to admit that she liked Jace the year after that, and she made a plan.

She talked Alec and Jace into going with her and Clary to a movie. Clary had been terrified because the only boy she'd ever seen a movie without an adult with had been Simon. And Simon was her best friend, so that meant nothing. She even debated inviting Simon to go with her, he'd actually found out and wanted to go. Clary knew that Simon had only wanted to go because even though he'd never met Jace, he didn't like him. Clary thought it had just been because he knew she liked him and he didn't want him to hurt her.

But Isabelle told Clary that Simon couldn't go with them, it would ruin everything. Since Simon and Clary were so close, Jace would probably just assume they were dating, and then he wouldn't have any interest in her. And Isabelle really wanted Jace and Clary to get together for some reason. She told Clary she thought they would be perfect for each other. She also said that since Jace was like her brother and Clary like her sister, she wanted them both to be with good people she liked.

Isabelle also spent ten minutes after making that statement rearranging her words to where she meant that they were both like her siblings, but not themselves like siblings, because then they couldn't be together. Clary had known what she meant that moment she said it, but she still thought it was funny for Isabelle to explain and get flustered. After convincing their parents to let them go to the movies – alone, using the fact that Alec was fifteen and perfectly able to 'watch over them' as their main point of their argument, they got Alec and Jace to agree. It wasn't hard to get them to agree, once Jace said yes, which was right away, Alec agreed.

The night before they were going to go to the movie, Clary and Isabelle helped each other pick out their outfits. It was the first time Clary realized how different the two were when it came to their looks. Isabelle was tall and stunning with her dark hair and athletic build. Clary was sorta of tall, but not at all compared to Isabelle. And her curly red hair seemed ridiculous compared to Isabelle's hair. But she pushed the thoughts aside when Isabelle told her she wished she was small and delicate like Clary.

The day they went to the movie Clary was incredibly nervous. When she met Isabelle and Jace and Alec at the Institute, she felt a little better. Isabelle chatted happily with them, starting up an easy conversation between them all. Clary quickly noted that Jace was very sarcastic. She had always known he was sarcastic, but he was much more sarcastic than she had thought. They were originally going to take a taxi to the movies, but they decided on walking in the end.

They had a conversation going the whole walk, thanks to Isabelle. When they first left, Isabelle and Clary had been walking in front of Jace and Alec, talking mostly amongst themselves, but by the time they reached the movie theater Jace and Clary were walking behind Alec and Isabelle, talking quietly. Of course the whole time they had been arguing, Jace making comments that he knew would annoy Clary. She appeared annoyed, but on the inside she was freaking out. That had been the most they'd ever talked the whole time they knew each other.

"You two," Isabelle called over her shoulder, laughing softly. "Stop flirting." Clary had felt herself turn pink and looked away from Jace. They had been standing very close while they talked and Clary only noticed it then. Clary didn't have to look at Jace, she was almost positive he was smiling at her. By the time the movie was over and they were waiting outside for Luke, Clary's step father, Jace and Clary hadn't stopped talking. They had started to feel comfortable around each other and their conversation was no longer awkward.

Jace ended up writing his number on Clary's hand, most likely aware that Clary was blushing and shaking. Clary looked over to see Isabelle smiling brightly at them, muttering something happily to Alec. Clary had just blushed more when she realized both of them were watching them.

"Are you cold?" Jace had asked when he had finished writing his number. He had looked down at her as if he was actually concerned.

Clary had just simply wrapped her arms around herself. At the same moment a cold wind blew, and Clary got lost in her thought of what the New York autumn was like. Jace hadn't waited for her to answer and just simply started tugging his hoodie off. Clary had watched as he took his hoodie off, noticing how his shirt rode up as well as he tugged the hoodie off. "Here," he had said, handing his hoodie to her.

She had just smiled as she slipped his hoodie on. It had been way too big on her, as Jace was already much taller than her, and he already had broad shoulders for a fourteen year old. When Clary looked up at Jace, she wasn't sure if he had been blushing of if he was simply cold. After that Jace and Clary had texted nonstop. Clary hadn't texted him first, she had been afraid that he would be annoyed with her and not want to talk to her.

Jace later told Clary that he was terrified to text her, but was more afraid she wouldn't ever text him if he didn't text her first. After about two weeks of texting nonstop, Jace invited her over. While they were hanging out, he admitted that he liked her and asked her out. Of course, she had said yes. They've been together since.

"What're you smiling like that for?" Jace asks Clary, leaning against the wall beside her. His words had pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she must have a really goofy smile on her lips.

"Nothing," Clary replies softly.

"Oh, really? I don't think 'nothing' makes you smile like you've just seen the cutest little kitten ever," Jace replies, pulling Clary into his arms.

Clary sighs, still smiling. "If you must know," she says lightly. "I was just thinking about when we meet, and when we went to that stupid movie and you argued with me the whole way there."

Jace grins, as if thinking about the moment makes him incredibly happy. "I may have argued with you the whole way there, but I did give you my jacket after, when you were cold. And I wrote my phone number on the back of your hand. I'm pretty sure letting you wear my hoodie made up for it all alone."

Clary laughs, leaning up to kiss him. "You know, I don't think I ever gave you that hoodie back."

Jace presses his lips to her softly and quickly before replying, "No, I don't think you did. How many of my hoodies do you have, by the way?" He laughs and Clary kisses him again.

"I don't know," Clary replies. "Possibly five at the most, and three at the least." Before Jace can reply, or kiss Clary again, the library door opens. Clary and Jace jump apart in surprise as Maryse and Jocelyn walk out. The look they give the two tells that they have already guessed the worst they could have been doing, but won't say a thing about it.

"Maryse has invited us to stay for dinner," Jocelyn says. "I think it's a wonderful idea, and agreed."

"Wait, is Isabelle cooking?" Jace asks, reaching over and grabbing Clary's hand, lacing their fingers together mindlessly.

"No. Not tonight at least," Maryse replies. "I was thinking of making pizza." Jace grins brightly.

"Sounds good to me," he says. Maryse and Jocelyn smile.

"Jocelyn, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Maryse asks as the two walk away.

"Of course!" Jocelyn replies happily. Once the two women are gone, out of hearing range, Clary turns to Jace.

"Are we going to go see if they left anything in the library of what they found out or where talking about?" she asks.

Jace grins, squeezing her hand, "You know me so well."


End file.
